


Gdi Mickey

by Ray_Tails



Series: Fanfiction Corner Challenges [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysphoria, Foot Massage, Gender Dysphoria, Just Friends, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: Ok so this is for a discord server I'm on, they said to choose a trope that Annoys you. Instead I chose a trope I didn't exactly get into which was Royalty Au's. I chose what Character I was working with then I asked them for a Character for a ship without telling them the Main Character. So in the end we somehow came up with Atsumu x Aone, and Arranged Marriage Noya x Atsumu, but Noya likes Atsumu's Knight who he has regular make-out sessions with. This also has sprinkles of Trans Prince, Dysphoria, and Transphobic Parents (and a Make-out scene)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Miya Atsumu, Arranged Marriage - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu, Ojiro Aran/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Fanfiction Corner Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206191
Kudos: 2





	Gdi Mickey

Atsumu looked at the dress that had been laid out for him, he didn't want to go to this ball, and he most definitely did not want to be called 'she' the whole time. He knew his guard would check on him soon either way so he changed out of his pajama garments. He sighed as he slipped the dress over his head and felt it hold onto the curves that he wished didn't exist. He tightened the strings in the back so it would tighten around the curves. He would rather be uncomfortable doing it himself, instead of his mom tightening it to the point his curves protruded from his body and his lungs were being strangled. He took a deep breath before sitting on the bed to slip on his shoes. As soon as they were one his feet he could feel the suffocation that came with acting Feminine.

Atsumu stood from his bed and flattened out his dress, he went to his door and let out a deep sigh before opening it to step into the hall. Aran was waiting there for him and showed him a pitied smile. He gave a small smile back as they started to head towards the ball room. He spoke up "Aran you don't have to pity me, we can't control that my parents don't accept me." The other nodded staying as silent as ever but showing that he acknowledged him. Aran stopped them real quick and so he looked at him curiously "What is the issue?" His guard just sighed "You forgot to do your hair, I know you don't want to but your mother will be upset if you don't." They quickly went back to his room and settled out his hair before heading back towards the ball room.

By the time the two reached the ballroom the whole event was in full swing. Atsumu smiled when he walked into the room and the first thing he saw was Noya bowing to him. He curtsied back even though it felt so uncomfortable for him. He waved to Aran as he took Nishinoya's arm and they went to the normal corner they hid in during these events. They sat down at the table where he deposited his heels underneath and shall hope no one notices. The smaller male grinned "So how is my lovely Fiance" 'Tsumu could hear the sarcasm dripping from the other man's tone. He sighed and ran his hands down his face "Well let's see where we can start Dysphoric, like shit, and just Ugh."

Nishinoya gave him a sympathetic smile "Well look on the bright side, you will get to see your prince charming." Atsumu's face burned red as he let out a quiet groan into his hands. He was about to say something until Aran came over and got their attention. Noya waved his hand in a way to tell the older male to speak. Aran cleared his throat "Queen Kio would like the two of you to go talk to some diplomats, form proper alliances for your future rule." Atsumu groaned as he slipped his shoes on again, before standing up and taking Noya's arm. They followed Aran to where Atsumu's mom was waiting with some of her snobby friends and their husband's. 

Atsumu hid his flinch when he heard his mother call his name "Oh Atsuma my baby girl there you are." He put on a fake smile "Hello Mom, everyone else" he did a small curtsey as Noya bowed next to him. One of the older women reached out and pinched Noya's cheek "Are you ever gonna grow, it's wrong for you to be shorter than your wife." Nishinoya scowled a bit "No Ma'am our kingdom's doctors said I am at my full height." The same woman put her hand on the side of her face and let out a defeated sigh "Well that's a shame, maybe we should stunt Atsuma's growth." Atsumu scowled and let his opinion sneak through "I would like you to stop talking about my well being like I'm not here." His mom's face quickly flashed with anger "Atsuma you better apologize right now, that is not ladylike." He rolls his eyes "I am not a Lady so why should I act ladylike, also I am not your baby girl." He felt the sting on his cheek before he even saw the hand raise "You need to get over this little 'I am not a Lady' bit, You are a woman and that is final." By now all of the ballroom was watching the interaction and he cursed his feminine biology as tears started welling in his eyes. He turned heel and exited the ballroom, no words said as Noya and Aran trailed after him.

* * *

Atsumu stormed into his room before sinking into his bed and breaking into his sobs. Noya sat next to him rubbing his back while Aran stood back near the door. Nishinoya got the other male to look at him "How about you change into something less Dysphoric, me and Aran will face the other way." He gave a small nod as Noya and Aran left the room real quick and he changed into a baggy shirt and long pants. He sat back on the bed holding a pillow to his chest as he told the other two that they could come back in. Nishinoya sat far enough away so that Atsumu could extend his feet which the man did and put them in Noya's lap. The smaller man let a small smile slip onto his face as he massaged out the parts that had tensed up. He often did this for the other when he was stressed or forced to wear heels, they called it a massage cleanse cause it was cleansing him of femininity. He relaxed back into his bed a bit more, letting the cushions slowly clear his mind as any sign that he was tense left his body.

All that tense feeling came back in one wave as he heard a knock on the door to his bedroom. He automatically guessed it was his brother so he yelled out "Go Away 'samu I don't want to talk to you right now." But the answer that came back through was a timid voice "Sorry to bother Prince but I am not your brother it is Prince Aone from the Date Tech Kingdom." Noya gave the other a sly smile as Atsumu's face flushed at the fact that his crush called him prince instead of princess. He shook his head "Yes, what is it that you need" he grimaced a bit at how small and broken he sounded. The shy voice came through the door like a light blow of wind "I was hoping to check if you were ok?" He smiled at the worry the other was showing "I am ok, and you can come in if you would like too." The tall prince quietly entered into the room and sent a small smile to Atsumu who smiled back and patted the spot next to him in the bed.

The gentle giant walked over and slowly lowered himself to sit next to Atsumu as if trying to not startle him. Atsumu sent the other a small smile "You can call me Atsumu not any of that Prince or Atsuma stuff." Aone nodded lightly "I am Prince Aone Takanobu heir of the Date Tech Kingdom." Noya spoke up and startled the White Haired Prince "I am Prince Yuu, Karasuno Kingdom, I'm Atsumu's arranged Fiance but we are just friends." Takanobu sent both of them a soft kind smile, Tsumu's heart fluttered a bit as his cheeks flushed red. He came back into reality when he felt a hand on his forehead and saw Takanobu's worried face. The spot his eyebrows should be were furrowed in a fashion Atsumu found cute "Are you Ok? You seem to be red, though you have no temperature." He tried to will away his blush "I'm fine" he cursed the small stutter that slipped past his lips.

Nishinoya randomly jumped up and off the bed "Well I'm hungry so I'm gonna go snatch some food for us." So the younger man ran out of the room dragging Aran along with him because he knows if needed Aone and Atsumu can take care of themselves. If he took Aran with him so they could make-out, that was no one else's business but theirs. Though maybe, just maybe he could make their little make-out sessions something more official.

Atsumu played with his fingers, he paused his ministrations when he felt Aone lay a soft comforting hand on his knee. He sent him an appreciative smile, he liked the smooth calming energy the other gave off. He relaxed his body and laid his hand over Aone's as his fingers threaded the two hand's together, he found it a good sign that the other didn't pull back. He looked up at his grand ceiling "Hey Aone'' he heard a small noise of acknowledgement that left the other's mouth. He sighed a bit sinking a bit further back into the bed "Have you ever thought what it would be like if you were born in the wrong body" He knew the other didn't talk all that often so he didn't expect an answer. He turned his head to face the other when he heard a quiet hum "Well I would try to find ways to make myself the most comfortable in this body till I can modify it to be for me." Takanobu gave him a small smile which he could just feel the waves of comfort that he couldn't help but smile back.

Atsumu felt brave so he quickly leaned up and left a kiss on the others lips. Aone was shocked for a sec but he then leaned down and left a light kiss on Tsumu's forehead. Without thinking about it to much he leaned into the other's side "Hey Taka? Can we cuddle and just take a nap." Aone nodded and slowly lowered down into the position most comfortable. He then checked if Atsumu was comfortable before pulling him to softly lay on his chest. He adjusted the covers so that it would properly cover the two of them, he then held Tsumu close as they slowly fell asleep in peace.

* * *

Nishinoya dragged Aran behind him all the way down to the guards chamber. By the time they had made it all the way down there he could see a light blush dusting Aran's cheeks. He grabbed a piece of Aran's outfit and dragged the other down to eye level with a tantalizing smirk. He let out a quiet hum "So how are you today, pretty boy?" He watched his Adam's Apple bob as his brain slowly processed every instant of the two's make-out sessions. He leans into the other and locks their lips together and pushes the taller into the wall. They start off slow and take their time so that they can absorb this moment.

Nishinoya pulled back as the Knight slowly slid down the wall, he then sat himself in Aran's lap before trapping his lips once more. Their lips moved in tandem, they slowly quickened their pace as the kisses became more passionate and hungry. They broke away with a quiet gasp as Noya stared into the other's eyes. He moved down to the Knights neck where he littered soft kisses, not leaving any marks but still nibbling at the skin. He mouthed at it and sucked light marks that would disappear within a couple of minutes. He felt the body under him shiver as he nibbled at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He abused that spot thoroughly just so he could feel the stoic body of the Knight shudder under him. Once satisfied with his work he went back into a bout of passion that was pulsing off of them in waves.


End file.
